


Family Tree

by yellowwolf56



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmaline Hamilton meets John Laurens in a pub in 1776.</p><p>Amity Hayes dies in 1877, hoping to her parents on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

**Emmaline** **Hamilton meets John Laurens in a pub in 1776.**

"That was a rousing speech, Miss Hamilton," Laurens remarks as they sit at a table with Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Alexander.

"Your sister has a mouth on her," Hercules remarked. 

"And she can speak for herself," Emmaline joked. The group chats for a couple more hours, before Hercules insists that they all return home("We all must go to sleep at a reasonable hour!")

John ends the night by promising Emmaline he'll write.

 ******-**

**Emmaline Hamilton meets George Coleman in 1779.**

He seems charming enough, and the pair spend a lot more time together. John feels something that might be jealousy burn in his chest, but he pushes it away.

'She's happy,' he reminds himself.

What he doesn't see is the longing glaces Emmaline casts his way, and the disappointed sighs and defeated expressions when he doesn't even seem to notice.

**-**

**Emmaline Hamilton writes for help in 1780.**

Eliza receives a letter, which writes as follows;

_My Dear Eliza,_

_Enclosed are letters I urge you to send to Alexander and John Laurens at once. The man I was courting, George Coleman, has greatly restricted my movement and has forbidden me from writing to either Alex or John._

_If the letters reach the men in time, I would like to have a meeting near my home. I need some way out. George has done unspeakable things in the name d "love." I cannot bear it much longer._

_Your sister,_

_Emmaline_

Eliza sends the letters at once. A week later, both Alexander and John help Emmaline escape for her captor. Not long after, John and Emmaline are engaged.

**-**

**Emmaline Hamilton marries John Laurens in 1780.**

The wedding is brief and the married couple are almost immediately sent to battle. Emmaline joins the Continental Army soon after as a nurse. 

**-**

**Emmaline Laurens fights in the Battle of Yorktown in 1781.**

Emmaline is unsure how she came by a musket, but she grips it tightly. The battle is all around her, and she shoots everything red she sees. Emmaline sees a man raise his gun towards her and fire, before someone barrels into her, knocking her down.

"What are you doing?" John yells.

"Surviving!" Emmaline shouts back.

"This is no place for a married woman!" John says, his voice worried now.

"Then you should have married me," Emmaline says, kissing John before scrambling up and heading towards the camp.

**-**

**Amity Laurens is born in 1782.**

Emmaline sighs. In her arms is a small baby. Her baby. John comes in and cradles the child's face with the tips of his fingers.

"She's beautiful," he breaths, looking between his wife and their daughter.

**-**

**Emmaline Laurens dies and Amity Hamilton joins her new family in 1782.**

Emmaline is almost as fond of writing as her brother, and writes him a letter. 

 ~~~~_Dearest Alexander,_

_I am afraid. My health is failing, and with John in South Carolina, I am unable to care for Amity. I am sending her up with a friend, Martha Mannings. I plead you to care for her until John or I can take her back._

_Your loving sister,_

_Emmaline_

Emmaline dies the day after, on July 26, 1782. John recieves a letter on August 10th informing him of his wife's death. The man breaks down. He is unfortunately killed seventeen days later.

The Hamiltons decide to give Amity the last name "Hamilton" to make sure she is not treated as a ward.

**-**

**Amity Hamilton watches her brother die in 1801.**

Amity holds his hand as their parents beg him to keep fighting. Amity knew she had a chance to stop this, if only Phillip had listened to her instead of their father.

She feels Phillip squeeze her hand one more time, before his grip goes slack.

The girl screams, and her aunt, who stands behind her, quietly draws her away.

**-**

**Amity Hamilton meets Harold Hayes in 1803.**

"May I have this dance?" Asks a young man around the age of twenty-one. Amity turns to her mother who smiles at her and urges her forward.

"Amity Hamilton," she says as she takes his hand.

"Harold Hayes," he replies. Amity braces herself for a comment about her father or her brother, but nothing comes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she says.

"Likewise, Miss Hamilton."

**-**

**Amity Hamilton watches her father die in 1804.**

Amity watches from the end of her father's bed, her seven siblings around her. There is a gap the family has left without knowing. It was where Phillip and Alexander used to stand.

Finally, their father dies, and Eliza screams as the children are ushered away. Amity and Angelica stay, hugging their mother as she mourns her husband.

**-**

**Amity Hamilton marries Harold Hayes in 1805.**

The two have been engaged since before Alexander Hamilton died, but have been unable to do anything about it until now. Amity's uncle from England has come over and seems cold towards her. This doesn't bother her however, as this occasion has distracted her mother from her grief.

**-**

**Amity Hayes dies in 1877, hoping to see her parents on the other side.**

Amity sighs. The ninety-five year old woman has lived through the war of 1812, the Civil War, the death of her mother, her sisters, her husband, William, and Alex Jr. 

She sighs. She's had a good life. Nine children, ten grandchildren(so far), and a husband who lives her.

Amity catches a glimpse of the other side. She sees all four of her parents(all of whom loved her), her husband, her siblings, and Hannah, her child who was killed before she was born.

Amity Hayes dies, ready to join her family on the other side.


End file.
